1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in leg and foot rests for beds. The present invention relates, more particularly, to such a device comprising a pair of triangular support means, each having a base member with a channel for engaging a side railing of a bed, and a crossbar for interconnecting the triangular support means and for providing a means on which support bars are mounted for supporting a footrest cushion. A legrest cushion having protrusions on each end can be attached to the angular support member of the triangular support means by engaging the projections in spaced apart apertures provided in the angular member.
2. General Background
Foot and leg rests for beds are frequently cumbersome and difficult to move when a change in their position is necessary. Often because of the weight of the feet and legs, there are problems with stability. Most of these devices are not adaptable to other uses and so, when a legrest, bed table, backrest, or position maintenance device is needed, the bed and surroundings become unusually cluttered with a multiplicity of different devices.
Various attempts have been made to fill the need for such a device. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,837 issued to E. L. Wood provides an A-frame supporting structure, the feet of which are attached by screws fitting into clamps mounted on a bed, the footrest having a portion resting flat on the mattress;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,733 issued to N. H. Hassel provides an adjustable footrest, comprising a pillow consisting of a wooden core provided with a longitudinally extending central bar in a recess at each end of the wooden core. On each end of the core is placed an eliptically shaped plate secured thereto by means of suitable screws and being provided with an outwardly extending boss. A shaft extends through the central bar of the core and is rotatably mounted in central openings and plates at each end of the core of the pillow. The shaft is provided at each end thereof with a squared portion which extends into a square opening in a supporting arm, there being a supporting arm at each end of the shaft which engages the squared portion of the shaft. The device is mounted by means of a threaded bolt which tightens the clamping plate and clamping bar around the crossbar of a bed;
U.S. Pat. No. 998,996 issued to J. M. Swenson, et al. provides for a footrest supported by a pair of standards secured to the side rails of a bed by a clamp and secured to the footrest by an adjustable screw;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,825 issued to A. M. Jenness provides for an adjustable foot rail supported by adjustable columns which are secured to the rails of a bed by clamps and in which the slotted heads of the adjustable columns matingly engage to respective ends of the foot rail;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,369 issued to J. E. Butler provides a device for preventing a patient from slipping toward the foot of the bed having a supporting structure secured by clamps to the side rails of a bed, the supporting structures support a plate lying just above the mattress to which a multiplicity of spaced apart bars are secured providing support for the feet;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,082 issued to A. M. Fyler provides a device to prevent a patient from slipping toward the foot of the bed having an elongated crosspiece covered with padding which lies flat on the mattress; the crosspiece is supported by brackets which engage the side rails of the bed from below.
Although these patents have attempted to fill this need, until now none has been completely successful in providing a device which is extremely stable, yet easily movable, and which can be easily adapted to other uses, such as a legrest, backrest, table and means for preventing a patient from slipping toward the foot of the bed.
Accordingly, there appears to be a longstanding need for an improved device which will overcome the aforementioned problems.